


Promise You Won't Drop Me

by TeapotPrince



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Baz teaches Simon how to dance, Dancing Lessons, M/M, Simon can't dance AT ALL, au where there is a ball, badly written romantic tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeapotPrince/pseuds/TeapotPrince
Summary: Simon has two left feet. This is not an insult, this is a fact.





	Promise You Won't Drop Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been....... a while..................  
> Sorry for not producing ANY content for MONTHS. School made me more busy than I thought I'd be so I have been trying to handle all of that on top of my extra-curricular stuff.
> 
> and apologies to those who were expecting something different. I was surprised by the amount of people who wanted a continuation of my last fic and I was excited to write it but I have been struggling to come up with any semblance of a plotline. It prevented me from writing anything else so I'll have to put it on hold until I have a slight grasp of what it'll be. 
> 
> I finished my exam week last week so i'm finally free from it's clutches. I've barely edited this because I was itching to get it out but I hope y'all enjoy this!!

Simon Snow, the chosen one, has two left feet. This is not an insult, this is a fact. I know this because I’ve already lost count of how many times Snow has tripped over Bunce’s feet or over his own. The two are in a standard waltz position, one pair clasped together with Snow's settled on Bunce's waist. Bunce's hand placed on his shoulder. It's a bit awkward since Snow is considerably taller than Bunce. Her heels are raised a little bit in an effort to even out the height difference. They're in the middle of our room and are trying to make do with what floor space they have. This has been going on for the past hour and it has gone absolutely nowhere. It might be an actual miracle if he manages to go beyond 5 steps.

I’ve been exiled to my bed in the corner as they have monopolised the rest of the room. From my place, I glance at the two while I pretend to do my school work. I’ve been holding my tongue from making an insulting commentary as they attempt at dancing together. It may be because Snow is so deep in concentration that he has his brows furrowed, and his mouth in a little pout as well as an occasional bite of the lip that twists my tongue into a flustered knot. I’ve resorted to faking interest in the conjugation of these Latin verbs, looking down at the multitude of worksheets splayed out on my bed so that they can’t see that I’m blushing. I don’t know what’s more sad. Me, immediately blushing by one, single facial expression or Snow’s inability to tell left from right. They’re both equal levels of pathetic that it’s hard to choose.

They flitter about the room, stiff and robotic, to Bunce’s quiet yet stern voice counting the beat. I truly appreciate Bunce for being resilient in this endeavour but the slow frustration seeping into her words make me wonder when she’ll give up on this lost cause. It’s Snow that pulls away first, running his hands through his hair. I take note of the way the curls bounce back to their original places.

“Pen, I really don’t think you can help me” he says, his frustration more clear.

“I just… don’t understand how you can be so _bad_ at this?” she replies, throwing her hands in the air.

Simon puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs.

“Simon, Si. The winter’s ball is in three weeks and you dance like someone’s shot you in both of your legs, no offense.” Ah. The winter’s ball. A ball held for the twelfth years as a final hooray before we all get shoved into exam prep hell.

“None taken but do I have to know how to dance? Can’t I just stand to the sides while everyone else does the dancing?” Snow says.

“It’s not my fault that everyone wants to see the Chosen One dance. You’re going to end up on that dance floor at some point in the night whether you like it or not. Everyone’s expecting you to deliver some sort of pizzazz.” Bunce accompanies the word pizzazz with a dead pan delivery and jazz hands.

Snow sighs. “Maybe we should try again another time. You should probably go back to your own dorm before it gets too late.”

“Alright. I'll come by again tomorrow. I’ll see you at breakfast, Si.” she goes to grab her things and then she’s out the door. It still astonishes me that Bunce has managed to evade being seen in the boy’s dorms after all these years.

Snow lies back on his bed with a flop and stares at the ceiling. It’s quieter now that Bunce has left. Snow doesn’t say a word and I don’t either, we’re almost waiting for the other to say something first.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, there was nowhere else we could practice” Snow says. He’s craned his neck slightly upwards so he can see me.

“No problem, seeing you faff around like a baby deer was a rewarding sight. It’s already been filed into the ever growing folder of ‘Things the chosen one can’t do’.”

“Oh fuck you” he laughs and falls back down.

“What’s Wellbelove going to do now that her boyfriend can’t even turn without tripping over himself?” There’s a small silence that follows after I say this. Snow purses his lip and I raise my brow in curiosity. 

“Agatha and I aren’t together anymore. We broke up awhile ago” He finally says and I hope he didn’t see how my eyes went a little wide. This is new information. I had noticed that they hadn’t been around each other that often recently but I didn’t think much of it. I don't particularly like to think about Simon  _and_ Agatha.

“Ah” is all I reply with.

“It was sorta mutual… we both agreed that it wasn’t working anymore... I guess... we kinda drifted apart...”

“Huh” is all I have to say again.

“Yeah” is all he says back.

Then there’s quiet once more. An odd atmosphere has filled the room.

I go back to do my school work but it’s hard to focus when my brain has begun to start chanting ‘HE’S AVAILABLE, HE’S AVAILABLE, HE’S AVAILABLE’ over and over again like a torturous chorus. For once in my life I don’t have a quick jab to tease him with. It’s like my brain’s short circuited. Wellbelove and Snow have been together for a good while. Everyone thought they were perfect for each other, some people thought that they were going to get married. I didn’t think I had a chance with Wellbelove around and Snow going all moony for her. I still don’t think I have a chance now. In all honesty, I never thought it could be an option in the first place, just some cruel joke where I've been cursed to love something I can't have.

I quickly take a glance at Snow. Our eyes meet and I can’t look away for some reason. There’s this… look in his eyes that I can’t quite decipher. I don’t know how long the moment lasts but I look away before it gets too weird.

I try to think about tenses and grammar instead of the enthralling spell of Simon Snow’s eyes. Snow continues to lay there with hand tapping a steady beat and his foot doing the same.

“At least now she doesn’t have to deal with your awful dancing by obligation” I say as an attempt to break whatever awkward silence we had.

“You know you’re an asshole sometimes Baz?” He shoots back at me with a smile.

“Really? I never knew, what a revelation” the sentence is drenched with sarcasm. Snow hurtles a pillow but he misses by a mile.

And as if a switch has been flicked, we’re back to normal but I still can’t shake the feeling of before. I can’t help but wonder if Simon’s noticed too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you have any feedback please comment! :^)
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter of this will be up but please stay tuned! (and I promise it won't be unexpectedly abandoned like the other one...)


End file.
